


How We Disappeared Off the Face of the Earth

by BecMcc



Category: Free!, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Crack, Gen, I highly doubt the mob works like this, Mentions of Character Death, Mentions of mutilation, OOC, Rose and Dezel doing crazy stuff in the past, tangents galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecMcc/pseuds/BecMcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a run in with two of their mother's old friends Rin and Gou would never think of their mother in the same way again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How We Disappeared Off the Face of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction derived from a prerelease joke for Tales of Zestira that said that Rin is the bastard child of Dezel and Rose. However there are several things that can very much debunk that and by extension this fic, for one we see childhood photo's of Rin's dad, in terms of genetics it would pretty much impossible for Dezel and Rose to have a red eyed baby (since the game shows that Dezel's were originally green and Rose's eyes are blue so they're highly likely going to have blue or green eyed children), also Rin's dad isn't male airbender Toph.

Rin wasn’t exactly sure how he ended up in his current position and his sister Gou was just as confused as they stared at the pair of their mom’s old friends sitting across from them.

It all started earlier that day when the two were doing some shopping with their mother, Rin was going to stay home for the holidays so their mother wanted to stock the fridge among other things. While heading back she ran into someone which caused them to drop their things and her to drop her groceries. Gou knelt down to help out along with another person. The two were apologizing until they met eye to eye.

“Rose?” The person questioned. His mother flushed then backed away.

“Uhh … I don’t know what you’re talking about total stranger I have never seen before.” She said obviously lying.

“Mom?” Gou questioned.

“Hey, don’t you remember me? Sorey, you know we went to college together and I would frequently help you with history.” Said the stranger.

“Ah ha ha … nope doesn’t ring a bell.” She said avoiding eye contact.

“Mom, what are you doing?” Rin asked.

“Okay, Rose what’s going on?” The stranger’s companion asked.

“Yeah where have you and Dezel been and you have kids?” The stranger questioned.

 _‘Wait who the fuck is Dezel?’_ Rin thought. His mother was silent for a moment.

“Uh … Would you two like to stay for dinner?” She asked and that’s how they got there eating dinner with two guys who apparently knew their mom. Rin eyed the two suspiciously. The one his mother ran into was a man somewhere in his early fourties with shaggy brown hair that was tied back and green eyes. He also wore feather earrings. His companion was a man about the same age, maybe younger, with long silver hair tied up in a pony tail and light violet eyes. Dinner was quiet for a long while with the brunette’s eyes looking around the room while the silver haired guy tended to look to his companion and then back to his food.

“So mom who are your two friends that you never told us about?” Gou asked.

“Oh … right …” Said their mother, “Rin, Gou, these two are Sorey and Mikleo. Sorey, Mikleo these are my kids.”

“It’s um … very nice to meet you both.” Said the brunette, Sorey.

“Likewise …” muttered Rin.

“So what do you two do for a living?” Gou asked “And what brings you to Iwatobi?”

“We’re archaeology professors at a university in New York.” Said the silver haired Mikleo, “We’re here because of an acquaintance of ours. I think he’s teaching at a local university.”

“I see that you two are still into that.” Their mother commented. “Though I would have thought that you would’ve done something more exciting like exploring ruins and doing some of the crazy stunts Indiana Jones style.”

“That stuff never happens, you can’t find bobby traps as crazy as those in Ancient Sumerian ziggurats.” Mikleo shrugged off. “Plus we’re not quite as young as we used to be.”

“Though we do plan summer abroad programs with our department and go on those, primarily to either Peru or Italy.” Said Sorey.

“Sounds pretty busy, you sure your wives don’t mind?” Gou asked looking at the rings they wore.

“Well …” Sorey started.

“Since he’s my husband I’m sure he doesn’t mind.” Said Mikleo grinning at Sorey. Sorey flushed and laughed.

“Really now, how long?” Rose asked.

“About four maybe five years.” Sorey answered.

“I would have expected you two to get married sooner than that since as I recall you two were all over each other during college.” She said.

“Well you know, you get a degree and a job and you suddenly don’t have enough time to think about a marriage.” Sorey laughed. “Plus we had to wait for marriage laws to pass in certain states.”

“Speaking of which, where’s Dezel?” Mikleo asked, “I mean judging from your kids you two probably got married somewhere along the way.” It then clicked in Rin’s head that ‘Dezel’ was their dad.

“Well … he died in a typhoon about ten years ago.” Rose admitted. Sorey gasped and Mikleo’s mouth dropped a little before he regained his composure.

“Oh Rose … I’m so sorry.” Said Sorey.

“It’s fine I’ve been managing.” She said. “Though speaking of which, I’m sure you two have been wondering what’s going on this whole time.”

“Well yeah, we all thought you were dead and we find you twenty years later widowed with a pair of teenagers.” Said Sorey.

“Correction, _I_ thought they were dead, _you_ thought they ran off to Canada while everyone else had various theories ranging from joining a cult to eloping for a long ass time.” Said Mikleo matter-of-factly.

“So do you want to hear about this or not?” Rose asked.

“Sorry, go on.” Said Mikleo.

“Okay I grew up in a mob since my dad was a boss and I was his little princess.” Rose started.

“What?” The two teenagers and Mikleo exclaimed while Sorey stared at her nonchalantly.

“Well that explains his behavior from the time we were fake dating.” Said Sorey. “In fact I’m surprised he believed it.”

“Yeah … dad can go a bit overboard at times.” Rose shrugged. “Anyway Dezel more or less got hired as my bodyguard when I was in highschool due to him having a vendetta with a rival gang so we went through the end of high school and through college more or less with this bodyguard relationship. Since my father didn’t have any sons I was going to be the next head, either that or my oldest cousin. The rest of the family thought that my cousin would be more suited, probably because he had a penis.”

“Wait had?” Rin interrupted.

“That’s another story for another time honey.” Said Rose before going back to her story, “However daddy had been preparing me to take over the business telling me the ins and outs and frequently taking me on the job and hell I even killed some guys.” Gou’s mouth dropped and Rin spat out his drink. The two men in the room glanced away probably remembering something. “So when I graduated college daddy was going to retire and I was going to take over but my aunt was still mad from a previous freak ‘accident’ Dezel did to my cousin for rape threats and they also brought up the time we got attacked while you two were drunk. So it managed to get my cousin to run the family.”

“Oh yeah …” Said Sorey. “Yeah that’d do it.”

“Mom! What the hell did you and dad do? And where did dad’s Olympic dream come from?” Rin exclaimed.

“I’ll tell you right now Rin, I have no idea where your father got that dream to get into the Olympics. He never was that good of a swimmer, I mean he could manage much better than Sorey but he always wanted to be a veterinarian.” Said Rose.

“I think he may have got it from some off handed comment I made about how I used to swim in high school but quit junior year.” Said Mikleo.

“Well why did you?” Rin asked.

“The school started up a history club and there were scheduling conflicts between that and swimming. So being more enthusiastic about history I quit swimming.” Said Mikleo.

“So how good were you?”

“Let’s continue this when Rose is done with her story.” Mikleo replied.

“Thanks.” Said Rose. “Now where was I? Oh yeah my cousin had taken over the mob and let’s just say that his inexperience ended up being destructive and my father got killed because of it. So I went to my aunt and uncle and told them about this but they’re pretty vengeful, and old fashioned for that matter, so they flat out refused to hear me out and insisted that I was PMSing. So Dezel and I ended up ditching the family along with a few others that ended up not liking how my cousin ran the family so we ended up on this what is one hell of a family fight. Dezel and I ended up cutting off our connections with you guys because we both felt that it would be a very bad idea because let’s face it you too even though I think you all could defend yourselves you guys sure would make some pretty decent targets that could very well cause us to surrender. And it was during this time that I really fell for your father and I found out that he had feelings for me for at least since college.”

“Wait, you’ve been with dad since high school but you didn’t even think about romance until sometime after college?” Gou interrupted.

“To be quite frank I had a girlfriend during college but we ended up breaking up sometime after graduation.” Said Rose.

“Plus no one thinks that they’re going to end up with people you’ve known since high school or earlier.” Shrugged Sorey “However college sweethearts on the other hand are the ones you’re likely gonna stay with.”

“Anyway.” Said Rose continuing with her story “The family feud ended up causing many casualties on both sides when Dezel and I thought it would be about time to end it. So we bribed this poor bastard to kill my cousin. And the guy succeeded, then got arrested days later and he ratted us out so we went on the run. After a while we faked our deaths then we assumed new identities.”

“So how did you manage to go under a fake name for so long?” Sorey asked.

“We had very roundabout connections with the Yakuza and we forged a lot of paperwork and came up with the cover story that we’re from a pretty isolated mountain town, and Dezel dyed his hair.” Said Rose “After that we got married and a couple of years later I gave birth to Rin and Dezel became a fisherman.” Everyone was silent when Rose finished her story. Rin and Gou’s faces clearly read shock with a hint of betrayal, Sorey was nervously grinding his teeth while Mikleo bit his lip glancing to the sides and blinking a lot more than normal.

“My god …” Said Mikleo.

“Rin, Gou, are you two okay? I know that it’s a lot to take in …” Said Rose but her children didn’t reply. Rin got up.

“I’m going to my room.” He said walking off.

“I … I need to get some homework done.” Said Gou excusing herself leaving the three adults at the table.

“Rose …” Sorey began, “Do you think you …”

“Just give them some time.” Said Rose, “This is a huge blow to them, especially to Rin since I ended up crushing his perception of his father. He always did look up to him.”


End file.
